Simple Together
by UndefinedBrothers
Summary: This is a 3-shot story showing the end cargan's relationship. Previously posted on BaronofDenmark
1. Chapter 1

Simple Together

_This is a songfic, written from the song "Simple Together" so please read it and enjoy!  
><em>

"And we are back to Inside Hollywood Live." the gorgeous woman smiled, "I am Rachel Geller, here with the one and only Logan Mitchell who is here talking about his debut solo album which has came in at number 1! Logan, how does it feel to be the hottest solo act in the country?"

"It feel's really good." Logan grinned, "I wrote all the lyrics, and music, myself so it's a huge honor."

"What was the inspiration for some of these lyrics?" Rachel inquired, "A lot of them are really sad. For example, the song Not As We. Is it about anyone?"

"Yes, it is." Logan's face fell, and he spoke with a monotone. Rachel's attention was instantly caught, and she set off on a new set of questions.

"Five years ago," she began, "there were rumors that you were dating ex-Big Time Rush band member Carlos Garcia, who has since dropped off the radar. Is that true?"

"It was true." Logan admitted, "It was true, up until three months ago. We broke up."

"What happened?" Rachel asked, feigning a sorrowful tone. Logan paused for a moment, memories of the extirpation of his relationship with Carlos. They had been together since the time they were 14, and now they weren't even speaking to each other at all.

_You've been my golden best friend  
>but now with post-demise at hand<em>

_I can't go to for consolation  
>because you're off limits during this transition<em>

"I guess I just wasn't what he wanted anymore." Logan replied, tears welling in his eyes.

_This grief overwhelms me_

_It burns in my stomach_

_and I can't stop bumping_

_into things_

"Let's go to commercial." Rachel spoke into a small microphone. Even she wasn't so cruel as too keep the camera on Logan when he was this upset. Logan didn't go into full sobs, but he did place his hand to his lips as tears streamed from his chocolate brown eyes. It was almost too much to hear his name. He could still remember Carlos' laugh, the whimsical sound of his voice, the way he walked, the way he smelled. Logan knew when he met Carlos that he was instantly in love with him, and now he didn't even know where Carlos was. He had so many plans, so many dreams, for his relationship with Carlos and now they were all over.

_I thought we would be simple together_

_I thought we would be happy together_

_I thought we would be limitless together_

_I thought we would be growing together_

_but I was sadly mistaken_

Logan wiped his eyes, and regained his composure. As if from nowhere, a tall, asian woman with a tray of make-up was shoving sponges in his face. He once again looked like he a young, budding rockstar and the interview was ready to get started again. The lights came up, and the camera was rolling.

Nine-hundred miles away, a small boy was wrapped up on a cheap polyester couch, a knit quilt around his caramel, shivering legs. A small tv set glowed in the dark one room studio apartment, a box of tissues was near by. He watched as his ex-bestfriend, and boyfriend, answered question after question about his life, his album, and relationship's. All the latest details of Logan Mitchell's life, and he had to hear about them from a stupid television interview.

"I guess I just wasn't what he wanted anymore." he heard the words fall from Logan's lips, and his lips were instantly quivering. How could Logan think that, he wondered, how could he not know how special he was to me? Every good memory of my youth, that I have, has Logan in it.

_You've been my soul-mate, and mentor_

_I remembered you the moment I met you_

_With you, I knew God's face was handsome_

_With you, I suffered an expansion_

Carlos Garcia tried to forget, but he simply couldn't. It didn't matter if he drove to the other side of the country, and kept himself locked away in some anonymous job in a tiny apartment. He thought the pain was subside if he removed himself from anything to do with Logan. Of course, he was wrong. He felt more pain now than ever. Ending things with Logan was the biggest mistake he had ever made. He only did it because he was afraid being gay would hold Logan back from reaching his career goal. Feeling more alone than ever, he began weeping into his blanket.

_This loss is numbing me_

_It burns in my chest_

_and I can't stop dropping everything_

Only a few minutes after meeting Logan, Carlos was already planning the rest of their lives together. He didn't even realize that Logan was gay, and he knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life with him. They would start dating, becoming the favorite couple of all their friends. They would go to the same college, where they would rely on each other for emotional support. After their first year, they were going to move in together, and he would get a job to support Logan while he was pre-med. Then, before medical school, Logan would propose to him. They would enjoy a long engagement while Logan studied to become a doctor, and right before his residency started they would get married in Nova Scotia. Carlos was so specific in his fantasy, that he had even picked out names for the children they would adopt. He had so many dreams, and he had single-handedly destroyed all of them.

_I thought we would be sexy together_

_I thought we would be be evolving together_

_I thought we would have children together_

_I thought we would be family together_

_but I was sadly mistaken_

As the interview wrapped up, Logan couldn't help but remember ever moment, every fight, every point of tension they had ever had. He fought so hard to get Carlos to change his mind, and too take him back, but Carlos had simply moved on. He didn't want Logan anymore, and he made it clear. No matter how much Logan tried, no matter what romantic gesture he performed, Carlos simply had no interest in him. Logan pointed out every reason they should be together, and Carlos wouldn't listen to any of it. After finishing the interview, Logan had to run from the studio so that none of the crew would see the tears falling from his eyes. He reached his car, yanking up the door and slamming it shut behind him. His head fell against the steering wheel and he sobbed while he tried to think of what he had done wrong.

_If I had a bill for all the philosophies I shared_

_If I had a penny for every possibility I presented_

_If I had a dime for every hand thrown up in the air_

_My wealth would render this no less severe_

Logan turned the car on, and began driving the winding roads of Los Angeles, taking the route back to his home-no-his house. It wasn't a home without the love of his life. Might as well accept this, Logan thought, this is going to hurt for the rest of my life. It didn't matter what happens, Logan knew he would forever be caught in a trap of despair, and pain. He would never be able to love, or be truly happen, ever again.

_I thought we would be genius together_

_I thought we would be healing together_

_I thought we would be growing together_

_I thought we would be adventurous together_

_But I was sadly mistaken_

-the end-

_DID YOU LIKE IT? Review please._


	2. Chapter 2

Not Together

_This is a follow up to "Simple Together" but it's not a songfic. I hope you all like it!_

A searing bright light poured into the tiny, one room apartment. Carlos slowly opened his eyes, and stretched his arms over his head. Despite being in the city, all seemed to be quiet and still. Observing his quaint surroundings, Carlos realized he had fallen asleep on the couch again and that for the fifth night in a row his full-sized bed had not been slept in. He looked over at it, seeing how it was perfectly made. The only variation in the smooth lines was his oversized body pillow. Usually, he clung to it at night as he soaked it with his tears before he fell asleep. It almost felt...like him. He even sprayed some of Logan's favorite cologne on it. Anything to at least simulate the presence of his reason for living. It was no good, though. There was nothing like Logan being in his arms, as they fell asleep together.

"Stop it!" Carlos scolded himself, "This is no way to start the day." He rose from the couch, adjusting his navy blue sweatpants so that they were not bunched up, uncomfortably. The floor felt like ice on his bare feet as he made his way to the kitchenette. Because he didn't like coffee, Carlos liked to start his day with a strawberry-banana smoothy and a bowl of dinosaur-shaped cereal. He opened the near empty refrigerator, and grabbed the gallon of skim milk. His cereal was on top of the fridge, and he grabbed a bowl from the counter. He performed all the tasks of making his breakfast, and getting himself ready for the day, but it all felt so empty to him. It seemed so meaningless and, as usual, he ate in silence.

When he was finished, he threw the bowl in the sink and grabbed his stereo remote. With one push of the play button, Logan's voice was filling the apartment. Carlos laid on his bed, his arms wrapped firmly around his body pillow, as silent tears streamed from his eyes. Logan sang of pain, and love, as Carlos felt himself sinking further into despair.

LINEBREAK

Los Angeles was always hot at the most unfortunate moments. For example, when Logan was stuck outside on a stage that was surrounded by thousands of his biggest fans and the sun was beating down on him in an almost cruel, mocking way. That is why Logan was thanking God as he walked off the stage, and into the back of a limousine that was waiting for him. Inside, Gustavo and Kelly were already waiting for him. Each had an odd look on their face.

"Why are you looking like your puppy just died?" Gustavo demanded in his usual screaming tone, "You just made four million big ones off that performance, so you should be happy!"

"Gustavo!" Kelly warned, "Leave him alone, he is probably exhausted."

"Sorry." Logan sighed, "I'll make sure my next performance is better. Where is it, again?"

"It's in New York City." Kelly informed him, "First, you have a performance for the award show, and then you have a concert to do. It's at Madison Square Garden, and it's sold out."

"Sold out?" Kelly suddenly had Logan's full attention, "That's like.."

"20,000 people!" Gustavo cried, "Not to mention all the people who are paying big money to get their products in this concert. You're officially a star, Logan!"

"This is a huge deal." Kelly added, with a smile, "You're Gustavo's biggest success to date, Logan. You should be thrilled."

"It should be James, or Kendall." Logan shrugged, "But, I am still grateful. So, thank you. Thank you both."

"Why don't you look happy?" Kelly wondered out loud, "James, and Kendall, decided to leave."

"I don't think this is about them." Gustavo pointed out, "Logan, I know I don't seem like the nicest guy but listen to me; it wasn't your fault."

Logan found himself at a loss for words. It was rare that Gustavo was kind, or thoughtful, and so he knew he must really look like a wreck in order to cause Gustavo to be concerned. He couldn't help it, Carlos had broken his heart. He leaned back in his seat, trying to force the tears back down. The last thing he wasn't was to break down in front of Gustavo, and Kelly. Instead, he decided to think about something else. When he got to New York, he would try to call James. Maybe he wasn't mad anymore. A few minutes later, the limousine was pulling into a private airport hanger where a G-Five was waiting for them. The door next to Logan was yanked open, the sunlight blinding him, and he felt his security detail pulling him toward the jet. He wasn't even paying attention as he was lead wherever they were taking him. It could have been a crazy, stalker fan, for all he knew; he didn't really give a damn. Alas, he was forced up the steps of the plane and was told to buckle his seat belt for the 7 hour plane ride. He stared out the window as the jet lifted off the runway, watching as everything beneath him became small. With a mournful sigh, he wondered what Carlos was doing.

LINEBREAK AGAIN

The sensation that a hammer was smashing into his head woke Carlos up a few hours later. He hadn't meant to fall asleep again, but it just happened. Logan's voice was still playing over the speakers, and so Carlos turned it off. He climbed off the bed, and walked into his bathroom to look for headache medicine, cursing himself for crying again. After taking his medicine, Carlos walked to the window and pulled back his blackout curtains. The sun was slowly starting to fall, which told him it must have been late afternoon. He decided that he would take a walk, since it wasn't quite dark yet. After slipping on his jacket, and boots, he was out the door.

New York City was a city that got to be very cold, and now was one of those times. By the time Carlos was one block away from his apartment, he was already shivering. Still, despite the cold Lower Manhattan was a very fascinating place. There was quite an eclectic mix of people wondering about the city. However, Carlos noticed that they all had one thing in common; none of them were alone. Everyone seemed to have a friend,a lover, a spouse, or even a child. Everyone, but him. He had nobody, and nothing, which was just what he thought he deserved.

It wasn't long before Carlos found himself in Rockefeller Square, which he recognized because of the Radio City Music Hall. It seemed that quite a large event was going on as there were paparazzi everywhere, and endless crowds of people. Then, Carlos remembered that it was the night of the Music Video Awards. He was going to watch it, but didn't really see the point since Logan didn't have any nominations. Still, Carlos felt his curiosity growing and he decided to get closer to the event. He pushed his way through the crowd, politely but still aggressively and that was when he heard it.

"Logan!" a fan-girl screamed, "Logan Mitchell!" 

Carlos craned his neck over the people, and sure enough he saw Logan waving to the crowds of people. He felt like time suddenly froze, and he was paralyzed by emotion. Carlos didn't even realize that he had somehow made his way to the the front of the red velvet rope, or that Logan had seen him and was walking toward him. He was paralyzed.

LINEFREAKINGBREAK

"Let him in!" Logan yelled to a security guard, over the roar of the crowd, "Let this man through!" The guard gave Carlos a nod, and Carlos was rolling under a rope. Logan grabbed his hand, and they quickly ran into the building. Logan lead him down a series of long hallways, filled with security and celebrities. Finally, they made it to Logan's dressing room where Logan locked the door behind them.

"You came to see me!" Logan exclaimed, "I can't believe it."

"I didn't come for you." Carlos replied, "It was a coincidence."

"I don't understand." Logan's face fell, "I thought you changed your mind."

"I didn't change anything." Carlos lied, "I still don't want to be with you. I only came to be polite, but I really want to leave."

"Please, stay." Logan pleaded, "Screw my performance, we can stay back here and talk."

"What is there to say?" Carlos asked, "We broke up, and now it is time to move on."

"The only thing broken is my heart!" Logan cried, "I hate living without you, Carlos. I am so miserable, I don't even want to do this anymore. I don't care about fame, or money. I just want you."

"Well, that is too bad." Carlos responded, praying that Logan didn't see his lip quiver, "Because, I don't want you."

Carlos turned on his heel, and left the room. The moans, and cries, of Logan could be heard all the way down the hall. As he heard Logan screaming his name, he tried desperately to remind himself that he was doing this for Logan. Still, the sound would be burned forever in his mind.

"C-Carlos!" Logan sobbed, his voice the voice of a truly broken person. Carlos walked out into the cold, night air, feeling more alone than ever.

-The End


	3. Chapter 3

All Together

_This is the final installment of the series..so..enjoy.._

"How do you feel after that insane performance?" a female with fake breasts, and even more fake smile inquired, shoving her microphone into Logan's face. He paused for a moment, his chocolate eyes vacant and narrow.

"I feel incredible." Logan replied, his voice sounding hollow and strained, "I think it was the performance of a life time. I am so grateful to all the fans who came out and supported me. I think that they were really pleased with the concert."

"It sounds like it!" the reporter giggled, pausing so that the camera man could film the endless crowds going wild with excitement. There had to be at least 20,000 people, standing in the bitter cold; simply waiting for Logan to show his face. He could hear them calling his name, but it meant nothing. If he was being completely honest, nothing meant anything to him anymore. Not since...

"_I don't feel that way for you." Carlos said, plainly, "I am here only by coincidence. Now, please just let me leave."_

"_Carlos." Logan whimpered, "Please don't go, I love you so much. Please don't leave."_

"_I'm sorry." Carlos sighed, and then he was gone._

The scene played with a horror film in Logan's head, from the time it happened to his current situation. He was supposed to be giving an interview about his most successful concert ever, but all he could think about was how the person he so adored rejected him, and how it felt like a knife ripping into his heart over and over again until it was nothing but bits of gore in a puddle of blood. Logan almost wondered if he reached down, would he feel a hole in his body and would he pull his hand away covered in his own blood. He placed his hand to his chest and, while there was no blood, there was also no heartbeat. Sure enough, his heart was gone.

"Logan?" the reporter chirped, "Logan, are you still with us?"

"What?" Logan was suddenly aware that he had been lost in his own thoughts on live television, "Sorry, I am totally listening."

"I said, are you going to play a song for us?" the reporter spoke in the most asinine, high-pitched voice. It made Logan want to punch her really hard until the tiniest morsel of intelligence was pounded into her skull. That, of course, would have been very very wrong. Instead, he pulled himself together and began speaking.

"Yeah, I'll be performing a song for you guys." He grinned, "I don't know if anyone has heard it yet, so I hope you like it."

"Why don't we go to commercial while you get set up." she suggested, even though it was the set plan and that was what was going to happen.

The camera's stopped rolling, and everything around Logan became a blur. He was pulled from his seat, and lead to a small stage where a microphone, and guitar, were waiting for him. He was dazed as his face was slapped by a make-up artist, out of it when his guitar was strapped on him, and indifferent when he heard the announcer tell him that they would be live in 5, 4, 3, 2...

"And we are back with Logan Mitchell!" the voice pierced his thoughts again, "He is going to be singing a song he wrote. Let's all turn our focus on him!"

The lights were up, and the cue was released. Logan forced himself to start strumming the opening chords of the song as everything but his guitar fell silent. He leaned into the microphone and began singing the song he had written...for him.

"_Love will abide," _Logan sang, _"take things in stride. It sounds like good advice, but there's no one at my side and time washes clean loves wounds unseen. That's what someone told me but I don't know what it means because I have done everything I know to try and make you mine. I think I'm gonna love you for a long long time._

Logan breathed in relief, he was able to get through the first part of the song without freaking out as he so desperately wanted to do. Just a few more verse to go, and he could finally have some time to himself. With every word he sang, the realization that Carlos was never coming back to him hit him harder and harder. His eyes were moist, and his voice was strained as he sang the last verse of the song.

"_Wait for the day, you'll go away knowing that you warned me of the price I'd have to pay and life's full of flaws. Who knows the cause. Living in a memory of love that never was because I have done everything I know to try and change your mind and I think I'm gonna miss you for a long long time. Yes, I've done everything I know to try and make you mine. And I think I'm gonna love you for a long long time."_

Twin trails of tears were streaming down his face as he strummed the last chord, and the lights in front of him died. Almost robotically, he rose from the chair he was sitting in and walked away from the stage and off set. He was supposed to return for a closing statement, but that was the last thing on his mind.

Security, though not expecting him, was ready as Logan walked through the back entrance, and outside toward the black limousine that was waiting for him. A bevy of fan girls stood at the door, screaming for Logan, but they went completely unnoticed. Two large security guards helped him into the car, and it pulled away.

Logan leaned back in his seat, as the trails of tears turned into running streams and his body began shaking as the dam long suppressed sobs finally broke and he released his emotions. Carlos, his great love, was gone and never again would he feel those soft, but strong, arms wrap around his scrawny body and reassure him that he was safe in the world. As Logan collapsed on the seat, the radio softly played mournful melodies.

"_I fall to pieces," _Patsy Cline poured through the radio, _"each time someone speaks your name. I fall to pieces, time only adds to the flame."_

Moments later, the car was pulling into the front of the hotel and Logan was escorted inside. When he got to the elevator, he told the guards he could handle it from there and walked into the elevator carriage by himself. It lifted him to the 22nd floor, and he stepped out into an empty lobby. As he neared his suite, his spirits were suddenly lifted and he began to wonder some thoughts that even surprised him.

"Maybe Carlos is there!" Logan grinned, "I'll bet Carlos is in my suite right now, and he will have flowers and he will tell me how much he loves me! We'll be together forever!"

Logan took off in a dead sprint for the double, white doors, praying that he would find his lover. He slid his card key through the lock, and swung the door open. The lights were on, and soft piano music was playing. Logan bit his lip nervously, remembering that these were Carlos' key romantic staples. Logan followed the music, realizing that he was walking toward the bathroom where he could hear the bath water running; another one of Carlos' favorite things to do. Before he entered the bathroom, Logan noticed dozens of bouquets of red roses on the bed.

"He is here!" Logan smiled, "Carlos, you came for me."

"Logan?" he heard a voice from the bathroom calling him, "Logan, in here."

Logan ran to the bathroom door, and swung it open. Sitting on the counter, between two large sinks and calling Logan's name was a radio. The voice was a cd that was playing

"Logan." the voice called again, "We're the hotel staff, we just wanted to thank you for choosing our hotel. We have a bath waiting for you, and your favorite flowers and foods as well. Enjoy your stay."

The sound clip stopped, and so did Logan's heart. His face fell, and he slumped to the floor as the tears resumed once more. He was been mistaken, Carlos wasn't waiting for him. Carlos didn't love him, anymore. Maybe he never did. Logan laid on the floor, and sobbed as his last ditch effort for hope and happiness was crushed by a stupid cd recording.

He didn't know how long he had been on the floor, but he knew it was time to get up and move on. Carlos was gone, and he was never coming back. Logan looked around the room, admiring it's beauty. The floor was done in a nice white marble tiling, the bathtub was large, with many jets and was also done in white marble. It looked very nice, warm, and inviting. It was just what Logan needed after everything. He undid the buttons of his sweat soaked shirt, and flipped it off his delicate shoulders. Next, his slid his pants over his slim hips along with his boxers. He stood naked in the bathroom, accepting the cold air as it hit him.

Logan stepped into the bathtub, sighing happily as the warm water hit his skin. He slid down until he was almost completely submerged, with only his head above water. This was it, this was the happiness he had been searching for. He looked down, and there it was. He grabbed his, playing with it in his hands and then took a deep breath. With one long stroke, he dragged it down the length of his open, a thin rope of red seeping out. Then he repeated the motion on his other arm, and the redness appeared once again. His arms became heavy, and fell to the bottom of the tub and he winced from the sting of the water; the metal razor hit the floor with a soft clang.

"I've done everything I know." Logan sighed as he felt himself drifting away; the love of his life on his mind as he took his final breaths. Carlos wasn't there, and never would be again. He had lost the only person who truly loved and now, silent and alone, Logan died in the bathtub.

-The End-

Hope you enjoyed it! Review please!


End file.
